Conventional integrated circuit (IC) testing devices often require alignment between a conductive contact on the testing device and a conductive contact on the surface of the IC under test. However, conventional approaches to aligning the contact on the testing device with the contact on the surface of the IC may not be adequate as contact sizes and pitches become smaller.